justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
H-62 Quapaw
The H-62 Quapaw is the only utility / cargo helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance The H-62 Quapaw seems to be based on the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane, but with the main fuselage of a Bell UH-1 Huey or even a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. Performance The H-62 Quapaw is a large helicopter which has the ability to make quick turns, while flying at slow-to-medium speed. Unlike other helicopters, the H-62 is able to carry medium-to-heavy vehicles (e.g. light aircraft and trucks), and is able to stand up to a lot of gun fire, making the Quapaw a strong vehicle to fly. Armoured vehicles are too heavy for it. It is possible to carry some boats, by landing on them and using dual Grappling, to attach the boat to the Quapaw. Confirmed on PS3. Remarkably, the Quapaw is able to lift an Si-47 Leopard fighter jet. Seating The H-62 has more visible seats than any other vehicle in the game. There are 2 in the front, which are both accessible to the player and AI. There are also 2 directly behind the driver seat, 2 along the side of the bay, and 2 more in the far back. These are all accessible by the AI, but not by the player. These seats can be seen in action during fully rendered cutscenes involving a faction leader giving Rico a briefing of an upcoming mission. Locations This vehicle has possibly the largest amount of spawn locations. In missions *The Quapaw is seen and used throughout the first Agency mission, Welcome to Panau. *It is operated by the Black Market dealer to make vehicles and ordinance dropoffs. *It is seen in the scene before the start of a Stronghold Takeover, as it is transporting you and the faction leader to the Stronghold. *The Roaches, Ular Boys and Reapers have at least one H-62 Quapaw each, seen at the start of each Stronghold takeover. *The Roaches give you one in the mission O Panay Redentor to take the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue to one of Razak Razman 's officers. *In the Agency mission Mountain Rescue, when Tom Sheldon uses one to pick up Rico and Jade Tan, just in time to save them from the Panau Military submarine - U1. During free roam gameplay *It is found on off shore oil rigs reguarly. *It is sometimes called in by the Panauan military when they ask for air support and it drops a squad of paratrooping elites. However, it flies too high to be hijacked from the ground, and it sometimes appears that it is a gunship if the player is not looking, as the falling troops rain machinegun and assault rifle fire from the air. If the player is quick enough and does manage to reach the Quapaw whilst it is dropping troops, it is nearly impossible to hijack as the one guard next to the pilot will never try to attack the player. Because the guard does not attack, he does not poke his head out and therefore cannot be killed while grappling the vehicle, and just like any other vehicle cannot be hijacked if there is guard on board. The Quapaw can never be boarded if this is the case. Even if the guard is dead there is no action button to press to hijack it. This happens mostly at Communications Outposts, when activiting one of the terminals around the Communications Station. *It can be found in some military bases in Panau. *In some Communications Outposts . **Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon **Kepulauan Selatan Kappa **Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha *On the roofs of some houses. **On top of a big house, at X:6588; Y:25700. **On top of Colonel Lee Seng Sen's house in Lembah Cerah . **On top of another big house, at X:16808; Y:5159. **On top of Tom "Sushi" Yee's mansion in Rumah Hartawan . *Kem Komodor Da Silva, at X:8448; Y:9240. *Pasir Putih port, on a dual-helipad next to an AH-33, at X:12994; Y:19246. *Kampung Bunga Mawar *Pulau Ketam Kecil *Kem Port Pelangi *Kem Port Rodrigo - There are 2 located here. *Hantu Island spawns a unique black / blue camouflage painted Quapaw with Japanese livery. This one is suspected of being a tiny bit faster and cannot be taken down by the EMP, it sometimes spawns with doors. It's located at the north west corner of the island, at X:3088; Y:1581. *An arctic camouflage painted Quapaw can be found at Banjaran Berawan Besar Epsilon, at X:25510; Y:9540. *Green camouflage Quapaws can be found on almost all Offshore Rigs, except for Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar . Trick If the player bails out of the helicopter and quickly grapples onto it, they can get in and then fly the chopper with the red emergency lights on, though they will not flash, and the alarm won't sound as it flies. If you land and exit then re-enter the chopper, the red lights will replace the red green and white lights. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content